Things That I Want You to Remember
by kimeanly
Summary: Mereka sebenarnya saling merindukan satu sama lain. "LUHAN!" / "Kau datang, Minseok." [ LuMin/XiuHan. Shonen-ai. DLDR ]
1. Chapter 1

**To**: Baozi

Hei, Minseok.

(_Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Baozi seperti dulu?_)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Kudengar kau kembali melanjutkan S-2 ya? Selamat.

(_Aku tidak mau kau terlalu memaksakan diri._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Hei. Sedang apa?

(_Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau merindukanku?_)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Aku membeli baozi saat dijalan. Aku jadi mengingatmu, Real Baozi.

(_Sebenarnya... aku selalu teringat padamu setiap saat._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Hari ini aku akan naik ke atas panggung sendirian. Rasanya deg-degan sekali! Seandainya kau bisa menemaniku disini.

(_Aku berharap kau jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padaku._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Filmku akan diliris! Jangan lupa tonton ya, baozi... kalau sempat.

(_Aku tau kau sangat sibuk. Tapi bisakah aku berharap?_)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Kau terlihat sangat senang saat The Lost Planet di Jepang. Aku ikut senang melihatnya. :)

(_Aku merindukan masa-masa itu._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Wow! Chen yang akan jadi partnermu untuk melakukan fake kiss? Wow!

Serius aku terkejut. Bagaimana rasanya melakukan fake kiss dengan ChenChen? Kau kan sangat dekat dengannya.

(_Aku sangat sangat cemburu_.)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Ugh, maaf. Rasanya aku keterlaluan.

(_Aku menyinggung perasaanmu kan?_)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Aku kembali menonton EXO Showtime episode 9. Kau benar-benar tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

(_Jarimu masih terasa di bibirku saat kau menutup mulutku supaya diam._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Coba tebak? Aku bertemu Yifan! Astaga! Tapi aku mencoba berbicara dengannya menggunakan kepala dingin. Sama seperti nasehatmu, aku akhirnya tau alasan yang jelas mengapa.

(_Jika kamu ada diposisiku dan aku diposisi Yifan, apakah kau juga akan bertanya tentang alasan mengapa?_)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Aku sudah melihat MV remakemu. A Glass of Soju. Lagu yang sangat kau sukai kan?

Kau sangat lucu saat menggunakan kostum beruang itu. Dan saat kau mencoba melindungi gadis itu... aku terharu saat menontonnya.

(_Itu lagu kita berdua bukan? Aku iri terhadap gadis yang ada di MV-mu itu, haha._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Semangaaat!

Entah kenapa aku ingin mengucapkan itu padamu.

(_Sebenarnya aku rindu saat kau menyemangatiku._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Aku... ah. Apa aku tidak berguna, Minseok?

(_Aku tidak berguna. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Aku sangat melankolis sekali kemarin. Maafkan aku jika itu mengganggumu.

(_Seandainya kau disini menenangkanku._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Hong Kong. Di bandara rasanya beda sekali. Mungkin karena aku terbiasa bersama denganmu saat dibandara ya.

(_Aku rindu saat memelukmu dibandara._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Minseok, aku... merindukanmu.

(_Aku selalu merindukanmu._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Apa kau masih marah? Karena aku teringat wajahmu saat aku pamit.

(_Bayang-bayang wajah kecewamu terus menghantuiku._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa semua berjalan lancar?

(_Kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Aku menonton Miracle in Cell no. 7 lagi. Tapi kali ini aku menontonnya sendirian. Kau tau? Aku menghabiskan sekotak tisu. Astaga, aku cengeng sekali. Mau menontonnya berapa kalipun aku pasti akan tetap menangis.

(_Aku juga menangis saat mengingatmu._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Aku tau ini memalukan, tapi aku seharian menonton fanvid tentang kita dan rasanya... wow, aku tambah merindukanmu.

(_Aku benar-benar merindukan masa-masa kita._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Apa kau sudah menerima paketku? Ku harap kau menyukai dim sum buatan ibuku. Ibuku bilang jika kau mau lagi, datanglah. Kami menunggumu.

(_Kuharap kau mau berkunjung walaupun hanya sekali saja._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Aku bosan.

(_Tapi aku tidak pernah bosan denganmu._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Astaga, kantung mataku menebal. Lama-lama aku bisa jadi panda. :(

(_Kau tau? Aku memikirkanmu setiap saat sampai aku lupa tidur._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Kenapa tidak diangkat? Apa kau sibuk? Kalau begitu, maaf. Mungkin aku akan menelponmu lain waktu.

(_Aku merindukan suaramu._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Aku ingin memelukmu.

(_Dan tidak akan pernah kulepas selamanya._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Aku masih menyimpan barang kita. Apa kau juga?

(_Aku tidak akan pernah membuangnya. Satu-satunya kenanganku denganmu._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Kapan kau akan ke China?

(_Aku akan menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Aku menunggumu_._

(_Sampai rasanya aku benar-benar sudah gila._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Aku akan ke Seoul besok selama dua hari. Bisa kita bertemu?

(_Kumohon?_)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Ku dengar kau sedang menyiapkan comeback ya?

(_Kau pasti sangat-sangat sibuk._)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Besok aku akan pulang. Apa kita benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu?

(_Sudah tidak ada harapan ya?_)

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Malam nanti jam 11, aku akan kembali ke Beijing. Kuharap kau bisa datang. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu walaupun untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

(_Kumohon baozi... kumohon_.)

.

.

To: Baozi

Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan datang?

(_Aku kehabisan harapan sekarang..._)

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum pahit. Tidak ada balasan, tidak akan pernah ada balasan. Pemuda keturunan China itu menarik kopernya dan berjalan perlahan. Bandara Incheon lumayan sepi malam ini. Ia memang sengaja untuk mengambil penerbangan yang mengecoh para fans. Pikirannya kembali melayang. Jika pemuda itu tidak datang, ia akan mencoba untuk move on.

Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

Terlalu banyak kenangan yang ia buat bersama pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut. Luhan tidak pernah ada niatan untuk menghilangkan semua kenangan itu.

"Benar-benar tidak datang ya?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia membenarkan topi di kepalanya. Menatap bintang-bintang dan bulan di langit luar sana. Setengah jam lagi pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan berangkat menuju tanah kelahirannya. Mungkin ia terlalu cepat ke bandara dengan harapan pemuda itu akan datang menemuinya.

Helaan nafas keluar. Langkah kakinya mulai berat. Berat sekali rasanya meninggalkan negara di mana rasa itu lahir. Harapan, kerja keras, percaya satu sama lain, dan—mungkin—cinta lahir disini.

Untuk yang terakhir kali, ia menoleh ke belakang. Dengan harapan yang tersisa.

Namun semua itu sia-sia. Tidak ada orang yang ia harapkan untuk datang sejauh mata memandang.

Lagi-lagi rasa itu menyeruak keluar dari dadanya.

Hampa.

Luhan tersenyum kecut. Ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan melangkahkan kakinya. Mendorong pintu ruang tunggu sampai suara seseorang mengusik pendengarannya.

"Luhan!"

Awalnya Luhan menggeleng—mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja mendengar suara itu. Suara yang selama ini selalu muncul dalam mimpinya, suara yang ia ingin dengar walaupun sebentar saja, suara yang selama ini ia—

"LUHAN!"

—rindukan.

Kepala sang rusa menoleh. Mata bulatnya mendapati sesosok yang ia rindukan berdiri tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Luhan tau kalau pemuda itu habis berlari. Terlihat dari nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Luhan menutup pintu ruang tunggu kembali. Menarik kopernya dan berjalan berlawanan arah. Menyisakan jarak dua meter diantara mereka berdua. Menatap manik milik pemuda di depannya sepuasnya. Senyum lega terpatri di wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau datang, Minseok."

.

.

.

.

.

This is not the end.

.

Mind to review? Have a nice day.

—kimeanly.


	2. Chapter 2

**From**: Lu Han

_Hei, Minseok._

(Apa kau tidak akan memanggilku dengan baozi lagi?)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Kudengar kau kembali melanjutkan S-2 ya? Selamat._

(Seandainya kau mengucapkan kata selamat itu secara langsung.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Hei. Sedang apa?_

(Sedang teringat moment kita... apakah kau juga seperti itu?)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Aku membeli baozi saat dijalan. Aku jadi mengingatmu, Real Baozi._

(Aku selalu mengingatmu walaupun aku tidak melihat rusa.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Hari ini aku akan naik ke atas panggung sendirian. Rasanya deg-degan sekali! Seandainya kau bisa menemaniku disini._

(Seandainya kau bisa tetap bersamaku disini.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Filmku akan diliris! Jangan lupa tonton ya, baozi... kalau sempat._

(Aku akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menontonnya.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Kau terlihat senang sekali saat The Lost Planet di Jepang. Aku ikut senang melihatnya. :)_

(Tidak sesenang saat kau masih disini.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Wow! Chen yang akan jadi partnermu untuk melakukan fake kiss? Wow!_

_Serius aku terkejut. Bagaimana rasanya melakukan fake kiss dengan ChenChen? Kau kan sangat dekat dengannya._

(Semua tidak sama jika itu bukan kau. Aku lebih dekat denganmu. Dan jangan sebut itu partner. Aku melakukannya denganmu menggunakan hati.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

Ugh, maaf. Rasanya aku keterlaluan.

(_Apa kau tidak ingat? Aku selalu memaafkanmu._)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Aku kembali menonton EXO Showtime episode 9. Kau benar-benar tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun._

(Aku lelah.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Coba tebak? Aku bertemu Yifan! Astaga! Tapi aku mencoba berbicara dengannya menggunakan kepala dingin. Sama seperti nasehatmu, aku akhirnya tau alasan yang jelas mengapa._

(Aku senang kau mendengar nasehatku. Dan jika aku bertemu denganmu, maukah kamu menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya kenapa kau pergi?)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Aku sudah melihat MV remakemu. A Glass of Soju. Lagu yang sangat kau sukai kan?_

_Kau sangat lucu saat menggunakan kostum beruang itu. Dan saat kau mencoba melindungi gadis itu... aku terharu saat menonFromnnya._

(Maaf, tapi sebenarnya lagu itu mengingatkanku denganmu.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Semangaaat!_

_Entah kenapa aku ingin mengucapkan itu padamu._

(Tanpa kau ucapkan pun aku sedang berusaha untuk semangat.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Aku... ah. Apa aku tidak berguna, Minseok?_

(Kau berguna. Bagi hatiku. Namun itu semua hanyalah cerita lama.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Aku sangat melankolis sekali kemarin. Maafkan aku jika itu mengganggumu._

(Tidak apa-apa.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Hong Kong. Di bandara rasanya beda sekali. Mungkin karena aku terbiasa bersama denganmu saat dibandara ya._

(Itu yang selalu aku rasakan setiap kali aku berada di bandara.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Minseok, aku... merindukanmu._

(Akhirnya kau merasakan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan setiap saat semenjak hari itu.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Apa kau masih marah? Karena aku teringat wajahmu saat aku pamit._

(Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya kecewa.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa semua berjalan lancar?_

(Ya...)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Aku menonton Miracle in Cell no. 7 lagi. Tapi kali ini aku menontonnya sendirian. Kau tau? Aku menghabiskan sekotak tisu. Astaga, aku cengeng sekali. Mau menontonnya berapa kalipun aku pasti akan tetap menangis._

(Itu mengingatkanku pada saat kita bersama-sama menontonnya. Kau tau? Air mataku ingin keluar sekarang karena mengingatnya.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Aku tau ini memalukan, tapi aku seharian menonton fanvid tentang kita dan rasanya... wow, aku tambah merindukanmu._

(Aku menontonnya setiap saat.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Apa kau sudah menerima paketku? Ku harap kau menyukai dim sum buatan ibuku. Ibuku bilang jika kau mau lagi, datanglah. Kami menunggumu._

(Aku tidak bisa. Air mataku pasti tidak mau berhenti keluar jika aku menginjakkan kaki disana.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Aku bosan._

(Apa kau bosan maka dari itu kau meninggalkan kami?)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Astaga, kantung mataku menebal. Lama-lama aku bisa jadi panda. :(_

(Kau tetap tampan. Dan, istirahatlah yang cukup. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Kenapa tidak diangkat? Apa kau sibuk? Kalau begitu, maaf. Mungkin aku akan menelponmu lain waktu._

(Aku tidak sibuk. Hanya saja aku belum siap.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Aku ingin memelukmu_.

(Itu yang aku inginkan selama ini.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Aku masih menyimpan barang kita. Apa kau juga?_

(Aku selalu menyimpannya.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Kapan kau akan ke China?_

(Apa kau menungguku? Hahaha.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Aku menunggumu._

(Bullshit.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Aku akan ke Seoul besok selama dua hari. Bisa kita bertemu?_

(Kau mau apa saat kita bertemu nanti?)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Ku dengar kau sedang menyiapkan comeback ya?_

(Aku sangat senang kau masih memperhatikan perkembangan groupmu dulu.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Besok aku akan pulang. Apa kita benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu?_

(Aku... ingin... Ah sial, air mataku turun lagi.)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Malam nanti jam 11, aku akan kembali ke Beijing. Kuharap kau bisa datang. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu walaupun untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

(Apa kau ingin melihatku menangis sangat kencang? Apa itu keinginanmu, Lu?

Dan apa maksud untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Kau tidak mau melihatku lagi?)

.

.

**From**: Lu Han

_Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan datang?_

.

.

.

Minseok mengusap pipinya yang basah. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang masih menampilkan pesan dari Luhan. Malam ini. Perlukah ia datang? Perlukah ia menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis? Perlukah... perlukah ia menuruti permintaan pria itu?

"Min—oops," Kepala Jongdae menyembul dari pintu dan langsung terbelalak saat melihat wajah kakak laki-laki kesayangannya itu memerah. "Kau kenapa, Min? Ceritakan padaku! Apa ini ulah anti-fans?!"

"Jongdae." Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Menurutmu... apa aku harus menemui dirinya?"

Jongdae terdiam beberapa saat. Siapa 'dirinya' yang Minseok maksud? Jangan-jangan... "Apa itu Luhan?"

Minseok diam tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel hitamnya itu.

Pemuda yang lebih muda sekarang mengerti. Ia mengulas senyum. "Jika kau mau pergi menemuinya... pergilah. Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu untuk menemuinya." Jongdae mengelus punggung Minseok. Mencoba menenangkan pria itu.

"Bukan itu. Bukan itu." Minseok mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin. Ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. "Aku..."

"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, Minseok."

Lagi-lagi Minseok terdiam. Benar apa kata Jongdae. Biarlah ia menangis sepuasnya nanti saat bertemu Luhan. Yang penting... ia bertemu kan? Kapan lagi ia bisa bertemu dengannya.

Jongdae tersenyum. "Perlu tumpangan?"

Minseok terlihat berpikir. Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh ayolah!"

Pria yang lebih tua tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Jongdae.

.

.

.

"Jika bertemu Luhan nanti, sampaikan salamku ya? Aku cari parkir!"

Minseok mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke lorong keberangkatan. Ia terus merapalkan doa agar Luhan belum berangkat. Setengah jam lagi. Semoga masih sempat.

Kaki mungilnya ia paksakan untuk berlari lebih kencang. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari dimana pria itu berada. Ia kembali berdoa. Akhirnya ia mendapati sosok itu sedang berjalan menuju pintu ruang tunggu.

"Luhan!"

Kepala itu tidak menoleh. Malah mendorong pintu ruang tunggu. Apa suaranya tidak terdengar? Minseok kembali berlari agar lebih dekat dan berteriak memanggil pria itu.

"LUHAN!"

Akhirnya kepala itu menoleh. Terdiam sejenak dan kembali menutup pintu tuang tunggu. Berjalan menuju arahnya. Minseok menetralkan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar kakinya tidak jatuh sekarang juga.

Pemuda itu berhenti saat jarak mereka kurang lebih sekitar dua meter. Menatap matanya dan tersenyum lega—hal yang juga dilakukan Minseok.

Wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Kecuali kantung mata sebesar panda dan tubuhnya yang terlihat kurusan membuat Minseok khawatir setengah mati.

Mulut itu mengeluarkan tiga patah kata. Diiringi senyum yang makin melebar. "Kau datang, Minseok."

"Aku datang, Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

'The End' is not here.

.

Haaalo! Buat yang minta sequel, tenang. Ini three-shot kok. Jadi tungguin final chapternya ya. Makanya kasih review (kasih Minseok juga boleh /yee) yg banyak biar gue semangat. Wuahaha.

**{ ****Thanks banget** buat yang udah review dichapter sebelumnya!

**ega. **, _DiamondEXOLove_, mikikaminhae, **Genieaaa**, _kpowpers_, YooKey1314, **sexkai**, _xiuchenchen_, , **Kim XiuXiu Hunnie**, _elfishminxiu_, Guest, **Arcofdust**, _HamsterXiumin_, Raiaryeong91, **feyy }**

Oh ya, udah liat Minseok di MAMA2014? GANTENG BGT HUHU ;-; yah walaupun kayak biasa, dia ga ngomong apapun tapi tetep aja ya gantengnya itu ga nyelo. —tapitapii sumpah berasa ada yg kurang ga ada luhan&kris. mereka berjejer gitu cuma bersepuluh. udah ah malah flashback. :") Dan Epik High nyanyi born hater brg B.I & Bobby parah baper guee asdfghjkl kesel:-( (( lah malah jadi fg-an disini wkwk. maapin. ))

Mind to review again? Have a nice day.

—kimeanly


	3. Chapter 3

Mereka hanya diam menatap satu sama lain. Menikmati wajah yang mereka rindukan selama ini. Sampai akhirnya tangan Luhan melepas genggaman kopernya dan menghambur mendekap Minseok. Menghirup aroma favoritnya.

Minseok yang awalnya kaget, ikut memeluk tubuh Luhan. Hanya perasaannya saja atau mungkin memang fakta kalau sepertinya Luhan tambah tinggi sekarang?

"Kau tambah tinggi, Lu."

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau yang berhenti tumbuh." Seperti biasa, Luhan selalu saja menggoda Minseok.

"Sial. Umur kita tidak beda jauh, kau tau kan," gerutu Minseok lalu mencubit pinggang Luhan dan disambut ringisan Luhan.

Pelukan itu terlepas. Minseok mengecek jam tangannya yang hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas tepat. Ia teringat pesan Luhan.

"Kau tidak masuk ke dalam, Lu? Ini hampir pukul sebelas tepat."

Pria yang akan berangkat ikut mengecek jam tangannya. Ia mendesah kecewa. "Ah. Padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu."

"_Selamat malam. Pemberitauan kepada penumpang Chinese Airlines tujuan Beijing. Pesawat di delay selama tiga puluh menit karena ada masalah teknis. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya secepat mungkin. Mohon maaf dan terima kasih._"

Senyum terulas di bibir Luhan. "Doa orang baik akan selalu dikabulkan, bukan?" goda pria Beijing itu. Minseok terkekeh. Tangan Luhan kembali menarik koper dan merangkul Minseok. Membawanya ke salah satu stand penjual kopi.

"Bagaimana kalau dua gelas cappucino panas?"

.

.

.

Mereka tidak perduli akan tatapan bingung orang-orang yang sepertinya mengenali mereka. Siapa yang tidak kenal Xiumin EXO dan Luhan? Oh astaga, bahkan kucing tetangga pun tau.

Tentu saja, rumor-rumor kalau XiuHan is real itu banyak. Ditambah dengan 'fake kiss' mereka di setiap The Lost Planet membuat XiuHan shipper mengibarkan layar mereka lebar-lebar.

Tapi sekali lagi, mereka tidak perduli. Biarlah paparazzi mengambil gambar mereka dan berkata yang tidak-tidak di halaman berita besok. Apalagi netizen yang berkata pedas. Memang apa salahnya bertemu satu sama lain?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kesini sendirian?" Luhan menyeruput cappucinonya.

Minseok menggeleng. "Jongdae menemaniku."

Luhan diam. Jongdae. Entah kenapa setiap Minseok menyebut nama itu selalu terselip rasa cemburu di dadanya. Apalagi sekarang tidak akan ada yang mengamankan Minseok dari skinship-skinship member lain. Luhan memang gampang cemburu.

"Jangan cemburu begitu." Minseok tersenyum. Luhan menatap mata Minseok. "Jongdae hanya adik kesayanganku."

Percaya. Hanya itu kuncinya.

"Ayo. Kuantar kamu ke ruang tunggu." Minseok beranjak dan membawa gelas cappucino Luhan. Sementara itu Luhan mengambil cappucino milik Minseok yang masih tersisa banyak. Mereka memang biasa bertukar gelas minuman.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada yang memulai berbicara lebih dulu.

Sampai di depan pintu ruang tunggu, Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya. "Kenapa tidak ada satupun pesanku yang kau balas?"

"Karena aku tidak mau."

"Tidak mau?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Karena apa?"

Minseok tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang sok imut itu. "Bercanda. Rahasia dong." Akhirnya Minseok berhasil menggoda Luhan yang sekarang mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Kalau kau ke Beijing, hubungi aku. Mama ingin bertemu denganmu, katanya." Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan memelas.

Minseok mengangguk. "Aku akan menyempatkan diri jika sempat." Mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak mau pergi." Luhan menggenggam pegangan kopernya erat. _Cepat katakan Minseok... Katakan jika kau tidak ingin aku pergi..._

"Ini jalan yang sudah kau pilih. Jangan disesali."

Luhan menghela nafas kecewa. "Min—"

"Jangan manja." Tangan Minseok mengelus pipi Luhan. Matanya mengarah ke pipi Luhan yang menirus. "Jangan lupa makan, jangan tidur kemalaman, jangan memaksakan diri, jangan—" Air mata itu memberontak keluar. "—lupakan aku."

Luhan langsung memeluk Minseok. Menenggelamkan kepala Minseok ke bahunya. Membiarkan bajunya basah akan air mata Minseok. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Minseok mendorong tubuh Luhan agar melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap air matanya yang seenaknya saja turun. "Pesawatmu sebentar lagi datang kan?"

"Minseok..."

"Selamat jalan."

Dan ucapan selamat jalan Minseok menjadi penutup kebersamaan mereka. Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi. Luhan juga. Ia mendorong pintu ruang tunggu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa menengok ke belakang. Tanpa berharap Minseok akan mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Namun satu.

Air mata mereka tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak keluar lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Minseok membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Jongdae yang sedang memainkan ponselnya pun menoleh dan lagi-lagi terkejut.

Mata Minseok benar-benar merah. Dan ada bekas air mata tersisa.

"Minseok..."

Tubuh pria yang lebih tua langsung Jongdae peluk. Pundak Minseok bergetar tanda ia akan menangis lagi. "Jangan menangis... jangan menangis."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Jongdae?"

Seandainya. Seandainya saja Luhan mengutarakan kalimat itu. Ia sebisa mungkin akan menurutinya. Tapi tidak. Luhan tidak mengucapkannya. Tiga kata yang akan membuat Minseok menahannya agar tidak pergi. Tiga kata yang membuat Minseok yakin akan perasaannya.

_"Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di salah satu bangku ruang tunggu. Ia membenarkan topinya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Biasanya _dulu_, ia pasti akan menyender ke pundak Minseok yang sudah seperti bantal berjalan baginya. Namun sekarang tidak. Ia harus membiasakan diri dengan ini.

Tangannya menggenggam gelas cappucino Minseok yang mungkin sudah mendingin.

Ia menutup matanya. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan membuangnya perlahan.

Semuanya begitu nyata.

Minseok datang menemuinya, memeluknya, mengelus pipinya, dan menangis untuknya. Luhan merasa menjadi makhluk paling jahat. Ia membuat Minseok yang mempunyai julukan susah untuk menangis menjadi menangis.

Luhan menyeruput cappucino milik Minseok. Bahkan rasa Minseok masih terasa disana. Lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh.

Kenapa? Kenapa Minseok tidak menahannya untuk tidak pergi? Apa berarti Minseok sudah merelakannya?

Padahal dari deretan kata yang ingin Luhan dengar, hanya satu yang akan Luhan turuti jika kalimat itu benar-benar keluar dari bibir milik Minseok.

_"Jangan pergi."_

.

.

.

**To**: Baozi

Aku mencintaimu.

(_Aku serius dengan ucapanku._)

**Message sent!**

.

.

.

**To**: Lu Han

Aku juga mencintaimu.

.

**Delete draft?**

**Yes** **No**

**Deleted.**

.

.

.

_Kenapa tidak ada satupun pesanku yang kau balas?_

Minseok tersenyum. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel berwarna hitam tersebut. Irisnya menatap hamparan langit luas yang dihiasi oleh ribuan bintang-bintang. Yakin kalau pria di negara tirai bambu sana juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Menyampaikan salam untuknya pada sang bulan.

Aku membalasnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah siap untuk mengirimnya.

.

.

Dan hanya langit bertabur bintang lah yang mengetahui bagaimana mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

The end?

.

**Thanks** yaa buat yang ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow, dan para silent reader yang udah baca ini sampe abis. /hughug d=(´▽｀)=b

Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan. Namanya juga masih belajar. :))

Have a nice day!

—kimeanly.


End file.
